


Misericordia

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that defines one as human? Is it the way they are built, or the way they act? What makes a monster vs a man? Welcome to the Jinchuuriki Corporation. WIP, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misericordia

* * *

_But who prays for Satan?  
_ _Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?_

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

Distinct, sharp claps echoed on the stone floor as a red haired woman stalked forward. She was dressed primly, with a dark turtleneck and pencil skirt, a pair of thick-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. "Follow me." She glared, turning and walking away with barely a glance at the gathered crowd.

She lead the group further into the building, stopping as they entered a large chamber. "Welcome to Jinchuuriki Corps. My name is Uzumaki Karin and I will be your guide today. Previously, you signed contracts stating that your life is forfeit should you ever speak word of our company to anyone who does not currently work. On this form it also stated that this contract is  _for life_. There is no backing out now. Quitting is not an option. It is either commit yourself to the organization, or  _die_." Her words were acerbic and biting, keen eyes analyzing each individual there.

"If there is anyone who did  _not_  sign the forms, and  _does not_  want to work here, please step forward." These words so morbid, she said with a cheery smile, the only expression shown so far other than a haughty snarl.

Nobody moved, not even an inch. Nobody even dared  _breathe_. There was complete and utter silence.

"Good, good." She hummed and looked down at the clipboard clutched tightly to her chest. "Ah, yes. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why  _you_  in specific were chosen for this. The answer is; you weren't. You were the only people pathetic and unattached enough that still had the necessary skills."

There were a few low growls and insults but no one outright complained, mostly because they knew it was true.

"Now, to refresh your memories a bit. Jinchuuriki Corps. is a... facility." She paused for a moment, deciding how to word it. "This is a facility for  _experimentation_. Normally one could have such a facility in somewhere closer to home, but here at Jinchuuriki Corps, we house the more... volatile experiments." Her smile took on a crueler, more predatory edge. "Here, we experiment on humans."

An icy wash of shock took hold of the crowd.

"Alright then!" Karin said happily, before anyone had the chance to speak. "Are there any questions?" A few murmurs broke out from the few brave souls foolish enough to speak. A hand was raised and someone asked in a shaky voice, "... Where are we?"

Karin laughed condescendingly. "Why you're in Jinchuuriki Corps. of course."

A frustrated sound. "No, like... what country?"

Another moment of silence as Karin arched an elegant brow. "Ah yes, you were escorted here in blindfolds weren't you?" She said contemplatively, almost as if to herself. "Well I can assure you that we are in no existing country."

Silence. And then the damn broke, releasing a flood.

"What?!" This statement caused an uproar as the many people there shouted out questions, demanded answers, told her she was a loony.

"Shut up!" A loud bang echoed in the air, smoke trailing from the end of her gun as Karin glared furiously. Lowering her firearm, bullet now safely lodged in the wall, she tucked it away as she cleared her throat. "I believe that's enough with the questions." She said sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, I know, but I thought this last bit was a nice ending. Plus, I really don't know what to do next. It's like I know where I'm going but I don't know how to get there.


End file.
